


突如其来的沙雕脑洞【ABO】

by feifeiadele



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 22:12:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18765289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feifeiadele/pseuds/feifeiadele
Summary: 涉及cp：冬盾冬（前期AB后期双A），初代贾霍（AO），锤基（AB），贾尼（BO），寡鹰（AO），罗叉（双B）避雷预警：非典型ABO，画风清奇





	突如其来的沙雕脑洞【ABO】

老福特你丫有本事来AO3屏蔽我呀哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈(ಡωಡ)hiahiahia  
。   
。   
。   
。   
前期詹A芽B，詹和芽某次OOXX的时候詹在芽的坚持下标记了，然后芽怀孕又生了个闺女。小女孩被取名为詹妮弗  
两三年后芽打血清变成盾，血清改变了芽的属性，让他从B变成A，于是盾詹成为一对有亲生孩子的双A恋人，喜提alpha属性的盾实现了对心上人的全面反攻（bushi）詹也挺高兴的，反正爱一个人就无所谓谁插谁嘛   
詹的信息素非常特殊，因为它其实是一种对于任何A或O都非常有效的抑制剂，就是一个处于热潮期的O发情了→詹受到影响也放出信息素→詹的信息素让那个O冷静下来，而且比吃什么药都管用，最棒的是没有副作用。   
只要詹信息素一撒，全场就不会有因为热潮期而受制于人的O或做出失智举动的A，简直是ABO界的负反馈作用（。）不过盾的信息素可以中和这种超级抑制作用，所以盾詹OOXX不受影响   
盾詹因为双A身份被外人当成单纯的挚友和亲人，他们俩的女儿则被流传是詹和某不知名omega（？）生的孩子，只有咆哮突击队和佩姬霍爹知道这两位经常在营帐里胡搞瞎搞（误）盾詹带领着咆哮突击队一路突突突，同时每个月都会给詹花的老爸老妈和三个妹妹以及小詹妮弗写家书   
佩姬是个柚子味beta，而霍华德的信息素和詹花的清奇程度不相上下，甜糯好闻的巧克力蛋糕味却能让任何A严重过敏，每次詹花和队长一闻到霍爹的信息素就打喷嚏打得死去活来+满身起红疹子，这就是为啥身为omega的霍华德和身为alpha的詹花可以一块儿兴风作浪而丝毫不担心他们俩一A一O会出事，毕竟这两位一个人形过敏原一个超级抑制剂（好在霍华德还是和一个alpha结合了，就他管家埃德温贾维斯，全世界唯一一个不会对霍爹的信息素过敏的宝藏alpha，妮妮是贾霍生的，玛利亚和霍爹闺蜜情）   
小詹妮弗五六岁的时候战争快要结束了，詹花和队长每天兴高采烈地期待着回到布鲁克林之后带娃养娃的幸福生活，结果詹掉火车了（呵）   
队长开着飞机要往冰里撞的时候，知道内情的佩姬劝他说就算你男人不在了可你还有闺女呢别做傻事行吗？但是为了拯救世界，盾还是选择撞冰山，临终前他请朋友们照顾好自己和巴基的闺女詹妮弗  
七十年间队长在冰里睡大觉，冬哥在嗨爪的控制下四处打砸抢烧。嗨爪本来想找个优质omega来怀上冬哥的孩子以便继承超级士兵血清，没想到冬哥对组织派发的香甜可口omega们看都不看一眼，那些优质omega们也一个个哭着喊着【不！！！！我是ship stucky的！！！！我不能拆自己的cp！！！而且冬哥的信息素就是强效抑制剂，我跟他根本搞不起来啊！】   
冬哥自己不愿搞O搞B，却很关心同事们的脱单问题，比如朗姆酒味的beta特战队队长和藿香正气水（。）味的beta特战队队副就是他撮合成的，嗨爪特战队几乎所有成员的找对象事宜皆由冬哥一手操办，从安排相亲到送入洞房都是妥妥贴贴，人送外号【海德拉第一红娘】   
因为冬哥对霍爹的信息素严重过敏，所以1991年的那个晚上冬哥还没走进车子就拼命打喷嚏起红疹，枪都拿不稳了，于是霍爹成功脱险，真是喜大普奔XD   
詹妮弗在姑姑们的扶养下成长为一朵出落成漂亮可爱的女alpha，在佩姬阿姨的带领下进入神盾局工作，勤勤恳恳兢兢业业。詹妮弗自己不清楚，但是潜藏在神盾局的嗨爪特工们都知道这姑娘是海德拉第一红娘冬兵哥哥的亲生孩子，于是对她照顾得不得了，比原装的神盾局特工还关心她，因为助脱单之恩大于天：）   
七十年过去了，队长从冰里被挖出来，他跟闺蜜佩姬和女儿詹妮弗喜极而泣地互诉衷肠后便投入到新一轮的拯救世界当中。七十多岁的詹妮弗见到自家老爹九旬高龄却仍活蹦乱跳青春貌美，不像自己父亲倒像自己孙子，忍不住心情复杂   
复仇者联盟里锤哥寡姐浩克是A，猎鹰旺达班纳蚁人是B，妮妮和鹰眼是O（没错我就是喜欢寡A鹰O的设定）有一次beta基妹施展魔法，把妮妮的AI男友贾维斯变成了beta人类，于是草莓蛋糕味的甜心钢铁侠就高高兴兴地跟自己的beta管家结婚了。薄荷味的基妹淡定地表示我和我哥一百多年前就结婚生娃了虽然索尔是个炸鸡味的alpha但我还是非常爱他，尽管我对炸鸡真的接受无能所以哥哥你tm能不能喷点抑制剂？！！！   
队长和冬哥狭路相逢，一番打斗之后冬哥面具落地，队长如在梦中【！！！！！我男人还活着！】然后就是天空母舰上的打打打，冬哥惊奇地发现从来不对任何B或O感兴趣的自己居然对着同为A的美国队长ji儿梆硬，于是他把队长从水里拖上来后顺势☀️了一顿（...），感觉很好。于是冬哥没有走，陪在队长身边直到他醒来，队长将冬哥带回复仇者大厦，养好伤之后又将冬哥☀️了一顿（...），然后史蒂夫和巴基便过上了整天互相☀️来☀️去的幸福生活   
由于各种不可抗力，alpha阿冬，beta基妹和omega妮妮组成一个非典型闺蜜组。冬哥不仅是刺客界的钻石段位，接生也是一把好手（别问他在哪学的接生，问就是七十年前为芽接生詹妮弗时练的）锤基和贾尼的孩子都由他亲手接生，史塔克集团少主和阿斯加德小王子都有一位江湖人称【冬日战士】的教父，真是倍儿有面子XDD   
本来因为队长和阿冬都是alpha，他们不可能再有孩子，但是冬哥不在乎，因为他已经单方面收布洛克朗姆洛为干儿子，交叉骨先生脸上笑嘻嘻地表示冬哥您开心就好（暗地里被他男人兼属下罗林斯劝了几百次才没有找人围殴阿冬毕竟打不过）   
基妹和妮妮不忍让自家闺蜜一辈子只有一个闺女，于是会魔法的施展魔法，有科技的使用科技，最后通过试管婴儿的方式成功让盾冬实现三年抱俩五年抱仨，解决了盾冬夫夫的养娃梦   
詹妮弗：见识过同父同母亲姐弟年龄相差快八十岁的吗？我和我弟弟就是_(:з」∠)_   
冬哥和队长都是床下绅士床上野兽，每次为爱鼓掌都恨不得把对方啪死或被对方啪死，阿冬对上外人冷酷神秘，对上两位闺蜜听话乖巧，比O还像O，对上男朋友就兽性大发，比A还要A。队长平日里alpha之气秒杀全场只有锤哥寡姐能与之争锋，只是这完全没法跟他☀️冬哥的时候比。两个人不上床时是灵魂伴侣上了床是jian夫yin妇，所谓斯文败类衣冠禽兽说的就是为爱👏时的盾冬夫夫，费尽精力只求把爱人日进异次元   
。   
。   
。   
。   
。   
。   
。   
。   
。   
。   
辣鸡老福特天天屏蔽我，只好转战AO3


End file.
